


Birthday Blues - Happy Hues

by Silver_KnightShade



Series: Post CA:CW AU Tony-centric oneshots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday, But a bit of a healing fic, I needed some happiness, Insights, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Not Beta Read, Orignal Team still broken, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Some Fluff, Surprise Party, i needed some fluff, idk what I am doing with these tags, kinda domestic, least the idea did, this started out as something else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_KnightShade/pseuds/Silver_KnightShade
Summary: Tony was used to not doing big things for his birthday. For a period it was a little better than some but he pretty much lost hope for anything memorable...save for that one time he was dying but that is best left forgotten.However, there was someone trying to give him a surprise.





	Birthday Blues - Happy Hues

**Author's Note:**

> I have no shame...I wanted something happy and fluffy (cause my life is kinda a freaking mess right now) and I was working on some fluffy notes with a rough draft. For something to post eventually. Only realized it was getting close to Tony's Birthday like a week ago. Luckily, I was able to make some changes and everything kinda fell into place on its own. One of my faster works I swear.
> 
> Not connected to anything else I have written just fluff.
> 
> I hope you all like it!

# 

Birthday Blues - Happy Hues

Tony sat in his workshop. He was watching as the clock rolled into the next day…May 29th. He just raised his mug of coffee before taking a sip out of it and going back to work. That was really all he ever did for his birthday. Save for the one time he was dying but there is no reason to talk about that.

The billionaire often found himself working through what was supposed to be a happy day. He never really had a happy birthday. There was a few with Edwin and Ana, but nothing spectacular. Yet he was happy with what he did do. Normally, spending extra time with his bots and having dinner with his close friends.

When it came to the Avengers, he never thought he would have a reason to celebrate. It was no surprise when his birthday came and went with nothing dragging him out of his lab. He had gotten a card from DUM-E, U, Butterfingers and JARVIS. They sat down and all watched Wall-E together with no interruptions. It wasn’t till later in the evening he was reminded that Pepper, Happy and Rhodey were coming by within an hour, giving Tony enough time to get ready for them to stop by and surprise him with dinner and a cake…he was surprised mainly because he didn’t think they would have had time that year…and they made time for him. 

It was only one day about a month later that Bruce brought it up at breakfast time on a day that Tony had a meeting he had to get to…in France. Well, he had to be on the plane today anyway. The scientist asked, while the billionaire was grabbing a coffee to-go if he had any plans for his birthday. It was an honest question and without thinking the genius answered quickly enough that they were a month and a half too late and he spent it with his bots along with a dinner with his close friends. He then waved good-bye and left the room apparently taking the air with him as what he later learned was they watched his retreating form with shock on their faces. He was the one that was surprised when he came back to his workshop that there were several wrapped gifts on his desk for him.

That was kinda how it just went…when the team remembered. That was before Siberia. Before the ‘Civil War’. Before Ultron. Before everything went to hell. It was as if he was only allowed fleeting glances at happiness before it was swiped away from him. Still, he wouldn’t let it ruin everything for him. He had plans today. Finish up project Pepper had asked him to get done and then what he did every year.

**~~~*~~~**

That was where Stephen found him, many hours later that is. By this time Tony had showered and dressed in comfortable clothing, as was sitting on a couch that he had positioned by the bots area with the TV going…yet, the inventor was curled up on the said couch asleep. There was a small blanket that was placed over him but it wasn’t as if placed it on himself…it looked as if the bots had done it for him. He was spending another birthday with his bots and FRIDAY, the ones he knew would always be there for him.

The doctor addressed the group of troublemakers; asking if the had taken good care of Tony that day. They beeped softly as if not wanting wake up their father (FRIDAY quietly translated confirming this), after all, he had spent the majority of the day with them. It was as if they didn’t want to let him go. This made Stephen smile softly. They were only taking care of him. Promising to bring him back soon, the bots moved to allow him to wake the sleeping man.

Kneeling down, Stephen gently shook Tony till the genius woke up. His brown eyes filled with sleep as the Doctor’s gentled at seeing the other man at such peace. There were not very many times he has seen the billionaire in such a state. Even though he knew he has seen it more than others. Blessings that he counted every time grateful chocolate irises turned their attention to him and him alone. It was an act he greedily wouldn’t allow anyone else to witness if he had a choice in the matter.

It wasn’t very well known but both Stephen and Tony had been in a relationship for a few months now, closer to half a year. Both had their concerns about whether or not they would be able to fulfill the needs of the other and if they would get in the way of the other's duties. However, both fears were dismissed as soon as they settled into a schedule. Planning things ahead of time with FRIDAY serving as Tony’s constant reminder and adding that it was something with Stephen, the genius dropped everything…he really wanted this to work. 

Also Tony wasn’t pushy when it came to Stephen’s duties. He respected that they had things only they could do. There was one time when Wong had the portal-ed into Stephen’s home as the two men were having dinner, well just finishing up dinner. Before Stephen had a chance to say anything Tony had sprung into action. Just not in a way he expected, the man gave a nod to Wong before taking the empty plate from Stephen.

Tony called over Stephen’s cloak. After learning what it was and drawing the equivalents to his children, the genius treated the cloak with what respect he knew Stephen had for his kids. As the artifact came to rest at Tony’s side while the man was placing the dishes in the sink. He asked the cloak to keep Stephen in one piece while he was on his mission, trusting the cloak to look after him like it always did. This made the artifact preen with the praise it was given. That what it was doing was noticed.

Stephen looked at him questioning for a moment, Tony then explained. He knew this was going to be difficult for them, they both had their own duties and shared ones with the Avengers but if being with Pepper had taught him anything…support goes both ways. Stephen already showed him support with his work and now it was his turn. Tony assured the Doctor that he would still be there when he got back. 

Leaning down, the Sorcerer placed a kiss to the genius’ temple as the cloak slid onto his shoulders. Tony in return placed one on the corner of his mouth and patting the cloak. The billionaire then turned back to cleaning up the kitchen as Stephen followed Wong through the portal. 

What Tony didn’t know was that Wong gave Stephen a nod of approval as they left. The genius was accepted by one the Doctor looked to for insight. That was more than he could have asked for.

When he returned, Tony was asleep on the sofa…as if he had fallen asleep while waiting on the Doctor. It warmed the ex-surgeon’s heart as he and the cloak carefully maneuvered the genius into his room for the night.

That was near the beginning of their relationship. Now, it was time to show him what Stephen had been planning in secret for almost a month.

After getting a good morning well evening kiss from his boyfriend, the Master of the Mystic Arts rustled him upwards. Tony was in classy comfortable clothing. Long sleeve turtleneck, wearing the protective charm that Stephen had given him around his neck, nice jeans, no shoes but that could be rectified as they headed up to the penthouse. Drawing his boyfriend into his arms he wished Tony a happy birthday. The way the man’s eyes lit up from that simple phrase…like he never asked for much and it killed the ex-surgeon. Never again if he could help it.

Holding him close he hinted that there was a surprise for him in the penthouse as he motioned them to the workshop doors. Tony willingly went with, grabbing his sneakers on the way out of the shop. He always kept a spare there on the days he was dragged out of the shop without too much time to get ready. Hell, he kept a spare suit and full set of clothes tucked away next to his shower just-in-case…cause he had forgotten things plenty of times before.

Once up to the penthouse, if it wasn’t for the fact he was tempered by the media, Tony would have jumped with the loud cries of ‘Happy Birthday’. There was Pepper, Vision, Rhodey, and Happy, of course, but Wong was present at least for a little bit. Peter was there with his Aunt May. The some of the New Avengers team was there with Carol, Jennifer, and Hope heading them up. Then there were some associates he had worked with such as Jessica, Luke, and Matt to name a few. Much more than Tony had ever had at his birthday…he was truly blown away that that many people would make time for him. It was the best thing ever.

It lasted a few hours and there was a small pile of gifts, no matter how many times he said they didn’t have to get him anything, they obviously didn’t listen. As the party was beginning to wind down, Stephen lead Tony to the balcony. Holding the genius close he listened as Tony thanked him for the surprise. It was something he never expected. All Stephen could do was tell him he better get used to the surprises because he was in this for the long haul. The emotions running through those beautiful brown eyes was more than enough to get Stephen swearing to himself that he would do whatever he could to make sure this man never had to doubt him again.

No one made mention of the young Intern taking a few photos around the party and they really didn’t when he got an award winning photo of the couple.

**~~~*~~~**

The picture that went around the world was the one of Stephen and Tony on that balcony. Doors wide open with the curtains swaying softly in the wind. In the center of the picture were both men in an absolute loving embrace. The billionaire had his arms wrapped around, the Sorcerer’s neck, one hand entwining itself in the ex-surgeons hair. The taller man had the genius wrapped securely in his arms. One strong arm around the shorter man's waist and the other at the base of billionaire's neck, tilting his boyfriends head back slightly to deepen the kiss.

Obviously, it captured the moment soon after the confession from Stephen. There were a few other pictures from the private party. Along with a few videos yet nothing matched the intensity of that photo. Because it went worldwide…there were more than a few people that got a hold of it and many cut them out of the paper or had it printed off.

A female Redhead…with a suitcase, stepping onto an old train at some debunk small town to take her closer to a bigger city. She looked at the photo through her sunglasses…a small tentative happy smile on her face. The man in the picture looked so much better than the empty shell she knew she left. It ate at her but she couldn’t go back…not yet, maybe not ever. That was alright though. Tony would be okay without her…not that she currently deserved to be with him right now, not after what she had done. Wiping away the beginnings of a stray tear, she sat down in the train car.

A hidden Doctor…glancing at the worn newspaper clipping holding the picture. The text was in Chinese but he could still read it clearly. The paper though new was already wearing down due to the number of times the Doctor handled it. Each time was always with fondness, a reminder that there was someone who cared for him as a person. A tired smile was gracing his lips as he muttered a ‘happy belated birthday’ to the one man that didn’t treat him as an abomination. Folding it up and placing it in his pocket to keep it safe, the man got up and began walking again. He would come back eventually…when Tony truly needed him and he could trust himself but for now, it seemed the genius was doing fine. 

A Witch…was listening to the radio and what it had to say. When she finally was able to get a hold of a picture… At first, she was furious, Stark was happy and she was in hiding. Calming down, as Sam was working with her to do when she got angry…it would not be good to lose control here. So she looked up what she could, she read. But now she was really reading and letting it sink in…she was letting Black Widow’s lessons of reading between the lines work and then she had more questions than answers. So she sought out someone who could give her such answers. It happened to be the King because from her lesson’s it was easiest to get an outside view on a situation. Together they came to the only conclusion that made sense. Tony Stark, the man she hated, had never had a good healthy relationship. There was his brother figure, Rhodey but that was really it and even he didn’t understand the man a lot of the time. This was something that was good for him…maybe if he had more like this he wouldn’t have been the one she hated. He was getting better, changing for the better, she could see that now…so maybe she could change too.

A former-Airman…a little flabbergast covered what he saw on the news. Why does he feel he truly never got to know the man that helped keep him up in the air? Cause apparently, he never really did otherwise this wouldn’t have come as a shock. Listening to the anchor, a one Christine Everhart, she recalled the few serious relationships that Tony had been in and in one case how he was used in more than a few of them. This would make him wary of relationships in general…which really got the military man thinking about the genius’ behavior, a few pieces falling into place. Some of Tony’s behavior now made sense. Yet, listening to the news cast a little more, all he could do was smile and wish his former teammate the best. Tony was in a better environment now, he was flourishing now. If only they could have done that for him…that was his main regret.

A Hacker…the only thing the picture he saw on the internet did was surprise the hell out of him. He never pegged Stark for being into guys. Looking through the rest of the photos taken that night, the young man found one of Hope and Tony laughing easily together. For a second, he didn’t know what was going on because the main picture was him and this ‘Strange’ person but reading the caption he came to find out that Hope and Tony had been good friends for years behind the backs of their father’s…well, Hank probably wasn’t too happy but maybe he should have spoken to Hope a little more. He would have known not to listen to Hank so closely. From there he could only wish Stark good luck…relationships were hard.

An Archer…the man had a copy of the picture that was spreading like wildfire around the world. The ‘genius billionaire playboy philanthropist’ was seemingly settling down. Where part of it angered that Tony got that while he was forced away from his family…he couldn’t help but know he placed himself in this position. After the anger faded, he knew it was his own fault. What hurt the most was he had to watch from the sidelines and not be a participant in seeing if this sorcerer was good enough for the genius…he lost that right. This was the best he could get was this picture, so he would keep it. It was the only good and true picture he had of Tony anyway. Part of a family he should have tried harder to keep together.

A former-Soldier…looking at the newspaper article that was in a language he couldn’t understand. Sitting outside the cryostasis chamber muttering to himself and the chambers occupant about the surprise he got when he looked at the paper. He couldn’t believe it, couldn’t believe that Tony, the man he thought he knew could still pull the rug out from underneath him. Tony looked good…as was moving on from where the former Avengers had left him. Looking back on that letter he sent, the man knew he was wrong. Tony had just created a new family because the last one left him all alone. The family was more his that the inventor’s. Yet, he was doing better now…and where it hurt, he was happy for the billionaire. 

 

_‘Happy Birthday, Tony,’_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Feel free to point out some mistakes or have some questions lemme know. Kudos or comments are welcome and I will get back to working on my other two series >> I am so behind on one of them X.x 
> 
> Love you all!


End file.
